


Sweet Scent

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anchors, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam's constant nightmares are turning him into a sleepless zombie. He needs to find a way to fix it, and fast. The solution surprises him more than it probably should. Mason's always been there for him, why would now be any different?





	Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara. Keep your head up sweetheart.

Ever since Liam had become a werewolf, he'd been plagued by nightmares. Nights without them were few and far between, so when one actually came along, he took full advantage. But, he was starting to realise that there was a pattern to them. One that he was desperately trying not to read too far into, but it was becoming more and more obvious that each and every one of those nights had one thing in common. Or rather, one person.   


The first time, he'd been on the phone, just lying in bed while they talked. He didn't expect to fall asleep. It was only ten o'clock, and normally he tossed and turned until at least one in the morning before falling into a fitful sleep. But with Mason's calming voice in his ear, he'd just drifted off, waking up many hours later when his alarm went off.   


At the time, he hadn't thought anything of it, just thrilled to have had a full nights sleep for a change.   


But then the next weekend, it had happened again. Mason had been over at his place watching a movie and he'd fallen asleep halfway through. The next morning he'd woken up with the blanket tucked around him and Mason's scent lingering in the air. He'd just smiled and gone back to sleep, dozing half the morning away.   


After the third time, there was no mistaking it. Mason was like a lucky charm or something. He soothed the monster in Liam's chest, chasing away all the bad dreams. He didn't even have to be there, just his voice was enough, or his scent. That discovery had led to Liam stealing one of Mason's hoodies and sleeping in it every night. He actually felt almost human for once.   


And it was all thanks to Mason.   


Sadly, the hoodie didn't keep Mason's smell for very long, and when Mason caught him rummaging through his closet for another one, Liam froze.   


"Liam?" Mason asked, stepping further into the room. "What's going on?"   


He turned slowly, guilt rolling off him in waves. He hadn't meant for Mason to know about any of this. Liam still didn't even know what to make of it himself.   


"I was just returning this," he said, holding up the hoodie he'd stolen a week prior. Mason's eyes flicked down to it and then back to him.   


"Okay," he said slowly, looking confused, "and why did you have it in the first place?"   


Liam sighed. There was no point hiding it from him. He'd been caught red-handed.   


He sat on the edge of Mason's bed, looking down at the hoodie he still held in his hands. "I took it," he said quietly, shoulders hunched.   


Mason moved to sit next to him, leaning into his side, his scent making some of the tension seep from Liam's body. He didn't smell angry, just confused and worried.   


"I mean, I don't care that you borrowed my hoodie at all," he said after a few moments. "I just don't understand why. Can you explain it to me?"   


That's what he loved about Mason. There was no judgement. He only ever wanted to help.   


"I've been having nightmares," he admitted. "Ever since this whole thing started. I don't get much sleep."   


"Like with the Berserkers?" Mason asked gently.   


Liam nodded once, his body stiffening in remembered terror. God, he hated those things.   


"I haven't slept through the night all the way through in months," Liam continued, slowly looking at Mason. "Until recently that is."   


"What changed?" Mason asked, eyes shining with curiousity.

"Well," Liam said, shifting uncomfortably, cheeks flushing a little. "You did, actually. It was when I was on the phone with you, and I fell asleep?"   


Mason smiled. "Yeah, I remember. I was talking and then next minute I just heard this cute little snore. I don't know how you didn't wake up at me giggling."   


Liam rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."   


His heart was racing a little. Had Mason just called him cute? Sort of?   


"Anyway, that was the first time. Just your voice helped me go to sleep," Liam explained. "I didn't have a single nightmare."   


"Ok, well, that's good right?" Mason asked.   


"Oh yeah, definitely," Liam agreed. "And then it kept happening. Like when you came over to watch a movie."   


"You fell asleep," Mason nodded, searching his face. "That was cause I was there?"   


Liam's stomach flipped over. "I think so, yeah," he said, his palms getting a little sweaty.   


"At pack night last week you feel asleep with your head on my shoulder," Mason noted.   


He'd woken to Scott gently shaking him, guiding him to the spare bedroom. Liam had slept like a baby, his clothes saturated in Mason's scent.   


"Yeah," he whispered.   


"So that's why you took my hoodie?" Mason guessed. "Because it had my scent and it helped you to sleep?"   


God, this was so awkward. Mason was his best friend. He probably thought Liam was crazy.   


"It helped," Liam shrugged, looking away, cheeks burning up.

Mason took his arm. "I'm glad it helped," he said as Liam looked at him again. "You've been looking a lot happier recently. If that's because of me, well then, I'm thrilled."   


"Really?" Liam asked, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Of course, Liam," Mason said, squeezing his arm. "You're my best friend."

Liam smiled at him, but his heart sunk. Some small part of him, very deep down where he stashed feelings he didn't want to examine in detail, had been hoping for more than that.   


"Yeah," he said, looking away. "I appreciate it man."

He stood up, putting the hoodie down on the bed. "I'll get out of your hair," Liam said quietly. "Thanks."

"Liam?" Mason said. Liam paused by the door. The note of confusion in his voice made Liam wince. He wanted Mason to figure it out, but at the same time, he was terrified of what he would say when he did. "Am I missing something here?"   


He glanced back. "Nope," he said. "All good dude."   


Mason blinked, looking down at the hoodie in his hands, to his closet and then back to Liam. "Didn't you want another one?"   


Liam turned around, frustration filling him. No, he didn't want another hoodie. He wanted-   


He didn't know what he wanted.   


"You don't mind?" Liam asked instead.   


Mason shook his head, and Liam slunk over to the closet, grabbing the first jumper he saw. "Thanks," he said, holding it up. He left before Mason could say another word.   


Folded in Mason's scent later that night, he kicked himself for wimping out instead of telling Mason the truth. He stared up at his ceiling, completely miserable.   


He buried his nose in the fabric, taking a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs. As always, the scent calmed him down, making his eyelids heavy. He drifted in the place between awake and asleep, testing out the words.   


_ I like him. _ _   
_

***   


The scent from Mason's hoodie soon disappeared, but Liam didn't return for another one. He couldn't bring himself to face him just yet. But avoiding him was making his wolf even more anxious, bringing the nightmares back worse than ever. This time, though, he dreamed of Mason being ripped apart right in front of him while he was helpless to stop it.   


His mum stopped him in the hallway outside his room, cupping his cheeks and searching his face.   


"You're not sleeping again," she said quietly. Liam could smell her worry, but he was too tired to put on a façade with her. "I thought it was getting better."   


He shrugged, looking away. It was his own fault. Mason would help if he asked him to. Liam was the one being stubborn.   


His mum sent him back to bed, calling the school to say he was sick, and Liam burrowed into his bed, pulling Mason's hood up over his head. It didn't smell like him anymore, but it still helped fractionally knowing that it was his. He closed his eyes, curled up on his side, trying to rest.   


An hour later he started awake, heart pounding in his chest. He examined his hands, searching frantically for blood, sighing with relief when he found none. His gaze was then drawn to the phone ringing on his bedside table. Reaching over, he picked it up, checking the I.D.   


It was Mason.   


His hand shook as he accepted the call, closing his eyes as his wolf immediately focused on the sound of Mason's heartbeat through the phone. Liam slumped back against the bed, cradling the phone to his ear, tears welling in his eyes.   


"Liam?" Mason asked. He could hear the worry in his voice. "Why didn't you come to school today?"   


"I'm sick," Liam replied, his voice rough.   


"Werewolves don't get sick," Mason pointed out. "What's really going on?"   


"Shouldn't you be in class?" Liam shot back. "You have Bio right now, don't you?"   


"You know my schedule?" Mason asked, sounding surprised.   


Liam scoffed. "Obviously. You have Bio when I have History, you always complain about Finch not giving you enough extension work. Which is bullshit, by the way. Why would you want extra work?"   


"Liam," Mason interrupted his tirade. "While I'm very glad you actually  _ are _ listening when I talk to you, you're avoiding the question."   


He wrinkled up his nose, rolling onto his back. Mason was too smart for him.   


"Nothing's going on," he muttered. "I'm just tired."   


Mason hesitated. "Nightmares again?"   


"Yep," Liam confirmed. "Back to the usual bullshit."   


"Why?"   


"Huh?" Liam frowned. "What do you mean, why?"   


"Why are you putting up with it?" Mason asked, sounding annoyed. "You said my voice and scent helped, why would you not ask me to help you?"   


Liam quailed, his stomach dropping. He knew exactly why.   


"I didn't want to bother you," he said eventually.   


"Liam," Mason snapped. "Why the fuck would helping my best friend bother me? Is this why you've been avoiding me for the past week?"   


"I haven't," Liam offered lamely.

"Bullshit," Mason growled. "Cancelling pack night? Leaving straight after school every day to study? Barely responding to my messages? What would you call it?"

Okay, he may have been avoiding Mason a little bit. But it was only because Mason would take one look at him and read the truth all over his face.

He stayed silent, and Mason sighed.   


"You know, after you left my place last weekend, I started looking into your behaviour," Mason said quietly. "It's normal, you know, for werewolves. There's a word for it."   


Liam sat up slowly, fingers tightening around his phone. "What is it?" He asked.   


"Anchor," Mason said.   


He blinked, tilting his head. Scott had mentioned something about anchors, he was pretty sure. He'd ignored him though, like he ignored most of the things Scott said to him. He liked to lecture him a lot. It was boring.   


"What's an anchor?"   


"It's like, a thing, or a mantra, or even a person that a werewolf uses to help keep them calm when they're angry, or afraid. It helps them to control their powers," Mason explained. "The wolf can overpower the human side, so the human side seeks out something to remind themselves that they're still human."   


"Oh," Liam said. It felt right, actually. He always wanted to seek Mason out when he was angry, or upset, or afraid, and it was more than just because Mason was his best friend. It was like he  _ needed _ to see him, like everything would be fixed when Mason was there. Of course, it still didn't explain the fluttering in his chest every time he heard Mason speak, or how Liam got a little breathless when he smile or laughed, or the need and desire that sizzled in his veins when Mason bit down on his lip when he was  thinking. But it was still nice to have a word for it. Anchor.   


"I'm your anchor, aren't I Liam?" Mason asked.   


"Yes," Liam admitted.   


"Then please," Mason whispered, "as your anchor and your best friend, let me help you."

Liam squeezed his eyes shut. In his chest, his wolf whined, reacting to the distress in Mason's voice. It wanted to be close to him, to reassure him. And Liam was too weak to say no. He was tired of fighting against his feelings for the other boy.   


"Okay," he said quietly. "I'll let you help."   


"Oh thank god," Mason sighed. "Literally I was about to drive to your house and knock some sense into you."   


"Could you?" Liam asked.   


"Huh?"   


"Could you come here?" Liam whispered.   


"Now?" Mason asked, sounding surprised. "Yeah, of course. I already skipped Bio, might as well go the whole hog."   


"You don't have to," Liam said quickly, regretting it already. How could he be so stupid? Mason shouldn't skip classes, he was way too smart for that.   


"Hey," Mason said, shutting him down immediately. "If me being there for you right now is what you need, then that's where I want to be. My GPA isn't gonna take a hit just because I missed one day of school, I promise you that. Okay?"   


Liam sighed, worry warring with relief. "Okay," he breathed.   


"I'll see you soon," Mason promised.   


"Bye," Liam said, hanging up the phone.   


Exhausted, he let his phone fall out of his hand, burrowing further into the mattress, closing his eyes. Mason would be here soon. Everything would be fine.

***

Liam must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew there was a dip in the bed and warm arms wrapping around him, a chest at his back.   


"Mase?" He whispered.   


"Yeah, it's me," Mason said, snuggling in closer. "Get some sleep Liam, I'll be right here when you wake up."   


He couldn't fight against the heaviness in his eyelids for long enough to stay awake. His wolf rumbled happily and Liam smiled, falling into sleep.

When he awoke some hours later, somehow their positions were reversed, and he had Mason locked in his arms while he clutched him like a teddy bear. He blinked a few times, senses slowly awakening to the fact that his body was warmer than usual. Liam's nose was pressed into Mason's neck and he inhaled deeply, shivering a little. Mason smelt fucking amazing.

He breathed it in again, trying to sort the chemosignals. Mason was happy, certainly, but there was something else... something that was making Liam's cock swell. He shifted his hips back a little to hide the reaction he was having, but Mason followed him, whimpering as his ass came into contact with Liam's erection. His wolf growled with approval, fighting for control, and Liam growled back as he fought it back down, his hands digging into Mason's hip as the internal battle raged. This made Mason moan, and Liam blinked rapidly, the wolf forgotten. Mason was turned on?   


Using his superior speed and strength, he slipped out from behind Mason and rolled him onto his back, pinning his arms on either side of his head and straddling his waist. Mason looked up at him with wide eyes, panting lightly.   


"Mason?" Liam said, frowning. "What are you doing?"   


Mason's eyes dimmed slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a small voice.   


Liam stared at him. What was he even supposed to say to that? Mason hadn't done anything wrong. He'd been shocked at the way he was rubbing against him, but he certainly hadn't minded. He just didn't know where this was coming from. Mason had never given any indication that he liked Liam as more than just a friend.   


"No," he said, the frustration bleeding through in his tone.   


Mason frowned, studying him. "Okay? Then why did you stop me?"

"You surprised me," Liam said eventually, trying to find the right words. He didn't want to fuck this up. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all."   


Mason nodded slowly. "You weren't expecting it because you're not interested?" He guessed, biting his lip nervously.   


Liam's eyes dropped to follow the movement. Oh, he was definitely interested. Mason had thick, full lips. Liam wanted to taste them, desperately.

"Liam?" Mason prodded, his voice strangled, panic starting to waft in the air between them. "Can you tell me, please? If I'm completely fucked up our friendship I'd really like to know now."   


"You could never fuck up our friendship," Liam said fiercely. "But I think it's due for an upgrade."   


Mason liked him. That was all that mattered.   


"Huh?" Mason said.   


Liam ducked his head down, claiming Mason's mouth in a soft, searching kiss. His hands, which had been clutching Mason's wrists, slid up a little further, intertwining their fingers.   


Slowly, Liam pulled away, opening his eyes to meet Mason's gaze. "That okay?" He asked hoarsely.   


Mason beamed at him. "More than okay," he said fiercely, craning his neck up to bring their lips together again. Liam kissed him, his wolf singing with joy, his heart pounding in his chest. Mason was kissing him back, Mason actually wanted him. He was so  happy he could burst with it.

Panting for breath, he pulled away, and Mason started to kiss along his jawline, his lips doing interesting things to Liam's neck. Things that made him rock back against the hard cock he could feel beneath his ass. Mason moaned, bucking up against him, and Liam pushed up and adjusting his position so that he was lying between Mason's legs, their cocks brushing in a delicious glide. Mason had apparently taken off his pants before getting into bed with him earlier, leaving only the barrier of Liam's boxers and Mason's briefs between their cocks.   


"Liam," Mason whimpered, his fingers squeezing Liam's as he rolled up into him, wrapping his legs around Liam to keep him close. "Fuck, Liam, please."   


He ducked down, nipping at Mason's throat, rumbling against his pulse. "Tell me what you want," he whispered.

"I want to touch you," Mason said, voice shaking.   


Liam let go of his hands, pulling his borrowed hoodie over his head and throwing it to the side, before rolling until their positions were reversed, Mason instead straddling him. "Whatever you want," he said, eyes hot with burning lust.

Mason smiled at him, running his hands down his chest. He buried his hands in the thick hair that covered Liam's pecs, giving it a light tug. "I like this," he said, eyes darkening as his eyes dropped to watch his hands tangle through his chest hair. "I like this a lot."   


"Side effect of being a werewolf," Liam said, arousal making his cock harden even more. Each light tug went straight to his dick, and he was already struggling with his control as it was. Mason tugged again, rolling his hips at the same time, and Liam whined through clenched teeth. Mason glanced up at him, his excitement palpable.   


"You like me doing this, don't you?" Mason asked, sounding delighted.   


Liam's lips quirked up. "Definitely," he agreed, a little breathless. Mason was killing him in the best kind of way.

Mason released the hair, petting it with a fond smile before wandering again, his fingers flicking at both of Liam's nipples at the same time. "Oh fuck," Liam gasped. He didn't know if it was because he was so worked up already, but he'd nearly come just from that, and when Mason followed this with a pinch, Liam had to squirm away, panting for breath. He did not want to come in his pants before the fun had even started.   


"Sensitive?" Mason teased, still reaching for him.   


"Apparently," Liam groaned, his face flushed with a combination or arousal and embarrassment. "I will seriously come if you do that again."   


Mason's eyes lit up.

"No, Mason," Liam begged. "I want to this to last. I want to make you feel good."   


Mason bent over him, hands cupping his face as he kissed him. Liam sighed, gripping his shoulders and nibbling at his lips, tasting him, melting into the sweetness that was Mason's lips. He never wanted to stop kissing him, not ever. It was bliss in its purest form.   


"Can we do something else then?" Mason asked against his lips, panting lightly.   


"I told you, Mase, anything you want," Liam said. Mason kissed him again, smiling against his lips. His heart was racing in his chest, and Liam leaned back searching his face. "Tell me," he urged.

Mason was almost shy, his eyes flicking down. "Can I fuck you?" He whispered. Slowly, he looked at Liam, who stared at him, stunned, his own heart skipping a beat. "I want to be inside you, please Liam?"

The need was instant, fierce. Liam grabbed Mason, pulling him back down and hungrily claiming his mouth. "Yes," he groaned into Mason's mouth. "Fuck yes, definitely."

"Really?" Mason asked, pushing up onto his arms, staring down at him. "You'll let me?"   


"God Mason," Liam said hoarsely, reaching up to cup his cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth. "Don't you know how badly I want you? Most nights I sleep in just your hoodie, and it's all I can do not to just bury my nose in it while I touch myself."   


Mason's eyes darkened a little, and he licked his lips. "But you didn't?" He asked.   


Liam shook his head. "I didn't want to lose your scent," he explained.   


"No wonder you're so worked up," Mason smirked, rubbing against him again. Liam moaned, hands shooting down to grip Mason's hips and hold him still.   


He could feel his cock leaking. It really had been too long since he'd touched himself. If he'd known that this was where this was going to lead, he might have come before Mason got here to take the edge off.   


"Don't tease," he grumbled. "I literally can't take it right now."   


"Alright," Mason said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss him again. "So, do you have lube?"   


"Yeah," Liam said, frowning in thought. Where had he put that again? "It's been a while since I've used it though. It might be in my bathroom, maybe?"   


Mason blinked, eyebrows raising. "And what did you use it for?" He asked curiously.   


Liam blushed. "Uh, well, you see," he stammered.   


Mason gasped. "Liam Dunbar, have you been holding out on me? Was there  _ a boy _ ?"

"Might have been," Liam admitted.   


He could almost hear Mason's brain working. "Well, I know you had a thing for Garrett, but he's been with Violet since kindergarten. I could see Scott, maybe, but he's way into Kira. So that leaves..."   


Yep, he'd figured it out.   


"Liam Dunbar, did you get it on with Brett Talbot?" Mason asked, scandalised.   


"Once or twice," Liam admitted, blushing furiously.   


"Oh my god," Mason breathed, squirming in Liam's lap. "Tell me everything."   


Liam chuckled. "Really?" He asked. "Right now?" He lifted his hips slightly, rubbing his cock against Mason's ass.   


"Good point," Mason frowned. "Alright, to be continued."   


"The conversation or the sex?" Liam asked, bemused.   


Mason laughed. "The conversation. I mean, as curious as I am about Brett, I'm much more interested in getting a closer look at what you have going on here." He smirked, rubbing against Liam again, fighting against the tight grip Liam had on his hips.   


"Good," Liam growled. He flipped Mason so that he was pinning him to the mattress once more, "because I will not be sharing you with him. Or with anyone, for that matter."   


"Is that how it is?" Mason asked, eyes blazing with lust and anticipation.   


Liam leaned down, nudging Mason's head to the side, grazing his teeth down his neck. "That's exactly how it is," he said, nipping at his pulse. He sucked at it, pulling up a bruise on the dark skin. "You're mine."   


Mason moaned his approval, clutching at Liam's shoulders. "God yes," he panted, "but only if you're mine as well."   


Liam pulled back, looking down at him. "Of course," he agreed. He tilted his head, baring his neck to the other boy, and Mason lunged up, biting his neck hard. The wolf inside him yipped in excitement, and Liam moaned loudly. It felt like the rest of the blood in his body had rushed south, leaving him feeling faint.

"Okay," Liam panted, scrambling back and shaking his head to clear away the fog of lust. "I need to get that lube." Mason sprawled back on the bed, giving him a satisfied smile, eyes flicking from his neck back to his eyes.   


"Don't take too long," he crooned.   


Liam nodded, walking on shaky legs over to the bathroom, quickly rummaging through the drawers. He found the lube shoved at the back of the second drawer and pulled it out, turning around. He paused, catching sight of his reflection. He angled his head to the side, examining the bite mark on his neck. It was fading, sadly, but god it was pretty. He touched it, shivering a little at the sting. As he walked back into the room, he was still rubbing it, smiling softly. He wished it could stay. The thought of wearing  Mason's mark so visibly on his neck excited him.   


"Did it heal already?" Mason complained, sitting up in Liam's bed.   


"Yeah," Liam sighed. "Werewolf healing is a bitch sometimes."

He passed Mason the lube and then climbed back onto the bed. He felt a little nervous now. This wasn't just a romp in the locker room after a game with Brett, this was Mason, his Mason. It meant something.   


"You okay?" Mason asked, searching his face.   


"Yeah," Liam said, offering him a smile. "Just a bit nervous."   


"Do you want to slow things down?" Mason asked, placing the lube down on the bed and pulling Liam into a tight hug. He buried his face in Mason's neck, breathing him in. "I don't mind, I promise," Mason murmured.   


"No," Liam said, kissing his neck. "I want to do this." Mason tilted his head, giving him more access, and Liam peppered his skin with kisses, using his lips and tongue and teeth until Mason was squirming in his hold. "I want you," he whispered, biting down on Mason's ear.   


"Fuck," Mason groaned. "How are you this perfect?"   


"I'm not," Liam said, his eyes lidded as he pulled away. "I'm just perfect for you."   


"Cheesy," Mason smirked, placing a hand on his chest and guiding him onto his back. "But yes, I agree. My perfect Liam."

Liam smiled at him, biting down on his lip as Mason wasted no time in grabbing the edge of Liam's boxers, his fingers teasing along the edge of them. "Take them off," Liam said, eyes flashing gold. He lifted his hips, helping Mason to ease them down, finally freeing his cock from confinement. Mason threw them side, his eyes glued to the long thick cock resting against Liam's stomach. Liam followed his gaze, blushing a little at how slick the tip was. He was practically dripping.   


"Oh my god," Mason whispered reverently, reaching for him and rubbing his thumb through the liquid glistening on Liam's stomach and tangling in his happy trail.

"Mason," Liam groaned as the other boy brought his finger to his lips, sucking into that perfect mouth. "You're fucking killing me here."   


Mason slid his finger out of his mouth, expression a little dazed. "Likewise," he said. "Fuck, I need to be in you, now."   


Liam picked up the lube, placing it back in Mason's hand. "Then hurry up," he said urgently, spreading his legs for him. Mason's eyes dropped, and he groaned out loud.   


"So hot," he panted, flicking the lube open. He wasted no time in lubing up his fingers, eyes seeking Liam's as he swirled one around Liam's hole, waiting until he nodded in confirmation before pressing it inside.

He had to grip the base of his cock as Mason moved his finger inside him to stop himself from coming. Every thrust of Mason's finger had sweat beading on his skin, the pleasure becoming that little bit sweeter, pushing him that little bit higher. The second finger made him writhe, and by the third he was keening.   


"Mase, please," he whimpered.

"You ready?" Mason asked, pulling his fingers out. Liam nodded frantically, and Mason leaned up onto his knees, peeling off his briefs. Liam's eyes went wide as Mason's cock fell free. It was long, the head much lighter than the rest of his cock, glistening from its hood.   


"Fuck Mason," Liam breathed.   


"Like what you see?" Mason asked with a smirk, taking his cock in hand and stroking it as he spread the lube from his fingers on his length.   


"Definitely," Liam said. Mason was going to fill him so fucking good.

Mason pushed Liam's thigh up, spreading him open a little wider, lining up his cock to Liam's hole. He sunk in slowly, his eyes flying up to meet Liam's. Halfway in he met a little bit of resistance, so he eased back out and then in again, getting a little further. 

The smooth glide of Mason's cock spreading him open left Liam breathless, and he reached for Mason as he bottomed out, pulling him into a kiss that was desperate and needy.   


Mason framed Liam's face with his hands, trembling above him as he kissed him back with the same amount of passion, both of them clutching at each other like they were drowning.   


"Mase, move," Liam pleaded.   


"Okay," Mason whispered, resting his forehead on Liam's. And he moved, pulling all the way out before sliding back home, again and again, both of them marveling in the feeling of being connected. Liam's fingers were gentle as they swiped up Mason's back, gripping his shoulders as he held Mason close. He was completely and utterly content underneath the other boy, their combined scents blanketing the room. Liam didn't anticipate any nightmares in his future. Mason's scent would cling to his walls for weeks at least.   


Mason kissed him again, and Liam arched his hips, meeting Mason's thrusts as he started to speed up. The pleasure was lightning in his veins, and Liam knew he couldn't hold on much longer.   


He grasped Mason's face, kissing him, panting against his lips. "Please, harder," he whispered. "You can go as hard as you want."   


"Fuck," Mason cursed. He leaned back, bringing up Liam's other leg and pressing them back, his hips snapping. It felt amazing, but Liam could tell he was still holding back. He wanted Mason's everything. He wanted him ruined.   


"Mase, I'm a werewolf," Liam pointed out with a growl. "I can take it.  _ Just fuck me. _ "   


With a moan, Mason pulled out, gripping his cock as he stared down at Liam. "Turn over," he demanded.   


Liam rolled, and Mason grabbed his hips, pulling his ass up into the air and planting a hand on Liam's back, holding him down. He slid inside in a hard thrust, and Liam moaned loudly as Mason started to fuck him with wild abandon, the bed creaking underneath him. He clutched the blanket in his hands, holding on for dear life as he came hard from Mason's cock battering his prostate. Mason fucked him right though it, groaning his pleasure, hips starting to stutter.   


"So fucking good," Mason panted. "Liam, fuuuuuck."   


He ground into his ass, almost sobbing as his cock pulsed inside of him, the thick scent of his come making Liam whimper. Fuck, he took it back. Mason's scent would cover his room for months.   


Mason collapsed against his back, chest heaving, and Liam closed his eyes, smiling softly. His body ached in the most delicious way, and he was completely covered in his anchor's scent. It was perfect.   


With a groan, Mason pushed himself up onto his shaking arms. "Sorry, I'm probably crushing you," he muttered.   


"Hardly," Liam said, opening his eyes and rolling as Mason eased out of him. He winced a little at the ache, but it was already healing. He opened his arms, and Mason fell into them, sprawling over his chest. His wolf rumbled happily, and Liam silently agreed. 

He could Mason's come leaking from his ass, and he was sweaty and gross, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Without relinquishing his hold on Mason, he wiggled under the blanket, pulling it up and over the two of them.   


Finally content, he closed his eyes, lips pressed to Mason's temple as he fell into a peaceful sleep.   


***

He sat up abruptly a few hours later, and Mason's eyes sprung open. "What is it?" He asked urgently. "Nightmare?"   


Liam shook his head. "Worse," he croaked, tilting his head as he heard a car door slam. "My mother is home."   


Mason stared at him, blinked once, then again.   


"Shit," he hissed.   


They both scrambled for their clothes.


End file.
